A Replica Of Arms
by tacocatiam
Summary: Just a real undertale story. more inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, Previous fanfic of undertale was a joke. Okay? A joke! So don't give me stuff. Or I swear. This one is serious. Although, Gamer Girl 627 made a cool undertale story but i'm so happy she didn't try to cram an "Attack on titan" reference down our throats...like some people. Anyway, I hope she reads this and comments. Also if you have read hers than be sure to review.(she loves that!) I don't know a bunch of AUs just know the following: Horror tale references. Some underfell,PTA and a dash of humantale. PS, mostly regular undertale. Cringy Toriel X Sans (or Sans X Toriel however you say it.) Chara,Asriel,Flowey and Asriel killer are all in here.(yes that is his name,in here anyway.). And one more thing. Frisk is transgender, but she is referred to as She (duh…) don't be fooled by the intro it's just a CORE memory. More on that later.**

Frisk's eyes fluttered open, at least as much as she could. She remembered only that she had done something,ended something. She only remembered another child, smiling with rosy cheeks as she stabbed her repeatedly with her **REAL KNIFE**. The world went dim before flashing white letters said UNDERTALE. When she awoke she also began to remember the flower. Suddenly a yellow flower popped up."Howdy i'm flowey,flowey the flower!" it said. "Yes flowey I already know about LOVE and EXP. It's kill or be killed." she said so mockingly almost like taunting him to hit her. He just stood stunned,or rooted,or whatever. Anyway Flowey is just awestruck, i mean how could a human, who just fell know so much? "What are you… suddenly toriel walked in, did her dialogue and took frisk "home." frisk did the switches talked to the dummy and just generally played her game. Until she came to sans. Even though she felt he was supposed to be her friend he acted aggressively,consistently lied,cheated and just plain acted strange. Even though she didn't fight him he just radiated that aura. Well she did befriend him. She won the true pacifist ending. And went to the surface of the world. They all gathered and watched the sunset.


	2. More stuff that happens next

**Alright, first a CORE memory is a memory from a past timeline stored within the CORE. it really says something about the state of fanfics that we just completely mutilate all of the cannon game facts that we use. Like DaRumpyBurr made a theory about the origins of Ark. If it is kind of cannon it's probably so far from the the truth that its unfathomable. Like i doubt that just because the CORE was made by Gaster that it can store those old memories. THEORY TIME! *groan from audience.* Gaster made the CORE for 2 reasons. For power and to store memories. BAM! Totally cannon. P.S this story might be taking place in a place near GG627's story so I can do a crossover. For double credit. :) if it is okay with her. By that i mean i'm gonna do it no matter what. Oh and yes frisk is 12 in this one.**

Frisk woke to the sound of her alarm clock ringing its annoying automated ring. Since blending with human society had been so hard, partly because of 1 people are so unforgiving and 2 people are strange when afraid frisk would have to go to an elementary school. Even though she was 12 she was starting 5th grade and that would be her only and last year there. She pulled her covers off and got dressed. When she had put her sweater and stuff on she went to the kitchen where Toriel was reading. She sat down and said "uhhh, first day of school." toriel looked up expectantly. As if she wanted something. Frisk wondered what she was doing. Then she realized sans was probably behind her. She turned to see him coming down the stairs. "Hey kiddo!" he said looking at frisk with a sleepy expression. "How ya doin'?" he asked. Frisk looked up sadly. Although she loved sans she didn't want him as a dad. She never wanted a dad again. She remembered him very VIVIDLY. She got up from the table without a word and left to go to the bus stop.

SKIP

 **Pause. Sorry about the skip. I just didn't feel like writing on the bus just know a character name maxx bullied Frisk for being trans. Also this is the end note. Duh... so another shout to GamerGirl 627. For literally talking with me TILL 8! All of you are like so what? We talked for like 2 hours. This is why I like texts and stuff. Because I AM VERY ANNOYING.**


	3. chapter the third

**So,as is I know a lot of people are going through the state tests right now. A lot of stress trying to test for that mess of nothing called college. A lot of people argue that you have to go to college to get a good job. But if that is what you really want fine. I know you have to take them and things. And that they aren't really towards college if me saying that confused you. Just wanting to say that if that stress is on you right now, even though it probably isn't since this was probably posted friday. And I hope you are all okay.**

 **Frisk will probably meet chara and have a "goth" phase so if you don't want that tell me in the reviews. Also she won't talk much at school.**

Frisk stepped off the bus onto the pavement outside of school. She walked the sidewalk until she reached the front doors to the gym. Frisk open the door lightly and stepped inside the gym. When she did maxx put out his foot and tripped her. She fell and around her maxx and his friends laughed. But they stopped when she rolled up and and stood around him. She reached for his leg and pulled it up causing him to fall backward and hit his head on the bleachers. Frisk chuckled before walking over to sit on them.

Later, in class, frisk sat down next to a kid named martha. As frisk sat down martha said "ew,don't sit next to me F $!" the teacher looked up,at martha,and smiled. She walked over to her and said "finally caught you martha,you've been careless." the teacher and martha left. That is when frisk began to look around. The door was on the far left side. The desks were arranged facing away from the door,to stop an escape. The windows were shut and glued together. Then a loud _**CLUNK!**_ Was heard and frisk rolled over and saw a kid standing over her with a bat. She felt blood trickle down her hair. And she shut her eyes and fell asleep.

 **If you think this was a good chapter,then you are very weird and have no taste. But I guess it might be kinda good. Oh and no,this is not the climax**


End file.
